


La historia no contada

by youkosaiyo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dead People, M/M, Magic, Mpreg, Nada es lo que parece, Romance, Violence, reino mesoamericano
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 10:13:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19810186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youkosaiyo/pseuds/youkosaiyo
Summary: Sirius se casó con Tonalli, el único Slytherin entre los merodeadores. Después de la guerra, y con sus amigos: Lily y James muertos; deciden cuidar de Harry y criarlo como si fuera su hijo.Pero, las cosas no son siempre lo que parecen; el enemigo puede ser en verdad un aliado y el héroe el villano.Nota importante: Pues he estado releyendo la historia y me di cuenta de los ENORMES agujeros argumentales que hay y lo forzado de algunos eventos, por eso decidí que lo mejor sería reescribir el fic.





	La historia no contada

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Marvel no me pertenecen, sino a Marver Estudios, Disney y a Stan Lee. Este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión. Créditos a los autores de las imágenes de portada en turno.  
Personajes: Diferentes parejas.  
Aclaraciones y advertencia: Romance, angustia, muerte de personaje, mpreg, violación, pactos demoníacos y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

Resumen: Conjunto de historias.  
Beta Reader: 

—d

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

(Ironstrange)

Capítulo único

Habían pasado ya, dos meses desde el sacrificio de Tony, la tierra, el universo entero, le debían la vida al más grande héroe. Pero Strange sentía que lo había usado como carne de cañón.

Millones de vidas, por una sola, ¿era justo? Quizás para aquellos que no conocían realmente a Tony Stark, a Ironman, la respuesta era un definitivo sí, pero para Strange, bueno, para él no estaba tan claro; con el Hechicero Supremo, guardián de esta realidad

Fin.

…

Espero les gustara. En este libro subiré otros one shot, y ustedes pueden darme ideas de parejas. Gracias.


End file.
